The Past of Both Worlds (Part 1)
This is the first part of a two-part episode in Yellow. Synopsis After the horrific information given by both Helen and Inferno, the team need some time to process everything. While it happens, Zombozo and Argit decide to give their backstory of how they ended up here. Plot episode begins with Yellow, Argit and Zombozo sitting in their cell, thinking. It's dead quiet in their room except for the sounds of workers outside. Zombozo sighs and looks up. Zombozo: What if we can't beat him. This is Vilgax we're talking about! If he wields the Omnitrix, or even a new version of it, the Omniverse as we know it will be destroyed and ruled with a slimy fist! Yellow: Calm down, we'll find some way to do this. And besides, we already have 5 of us to fight Vilgax. I mean, how hard could it be to... fight probably 1,000,000 soldiers... Argit: Don't even start that shit with me Yellow. I'm already freaking out. room goes silent for a moment, and Yellow is just staring off into space. Zombozo looks worries and snaps his fingers in Yellow's face. Zombozo: Yellow? You ok man? Yellow: Huh? Y-yeah Bozo I'm fine. I was just... thinking about Helen's story of how she came here... it was pretty sad and disturbing... the thought of me being dead, and one of my best friends ruling the universe as an Evil Overlord... stops for a second, and looks over at Zombozo. Yellow: Hey Bozo? Zombozo: over to Yellow Hm? Yellow: How did... how did you get sent here? Zombozo: Well, if you wanna know, it actually was around five months before you rolled around here. TO ZOMBOZO IN THE 23RD DIMENSION Zombozo: Narrating The first thing I can remember before being kidnapped was me, Ben 23, and Tetrax fighting a wild Null Guardian that escaped the Null Void. and Tetrax are seen riding on a flying car, chasing the Null Guardian. Tetrax: a communicator Ben, how's it hanging up? We can't chase this thing forever. Ben 23: a communicator Hold on Tetrax. I'm arriving at your destination in a minute. But right now, it's time to fight this Guardian! sound of an Omnitrix Transformation is heard, followed by a groan from Ben 23. Vomit Man: a communicator Vomit Man? Really? What has gotten into the Omnitrix lately. Whatever, we're gonna try to block it's path. [A ship is then seen blocking the path of where the Null Guardian is running. It stops in it's path and inside the ship is Ben 23 in his Gourmand Transformation named "Vomit Man". Tetrax and Zombozo's ship then meets with 23's ship. Vomit Man: Zomb, give me some bombs. Tetrax, give me some diamond shards. Zombozo: Ben, what are you planning on doing? Vomit Man: I said do it! and Zombozo do as Vomit Man asked and laid them down on the ship. Vomit Man then eats them up and spits them at the Null Guardian. The bomb explodes just as it hits the Guardian. Zombozo: Nice shot Ben. But it's not over yet. Allow me. then reaches into his pocket, grabs a giant bomb and a hammer. He throws the bomb into the air and waits. As it starts coming down, Tetrax gets worried. Tetrax: Zombozo what the hell are you doing! Zombozo: Shut it Diamond Head! I know what I'm doing. 23's seen it before. Terax: But- Vomit Man: Let him do it Tetrax. He's a man of skill.Vomit Man: Tetrax: But what if- what about- he could- Grrr fine! the bomb gets closer to them, Zombozo winds the hammer up. Zombozo: Batter up! swings and hits the bomb right as it comes down. The hammer also accidentally slips from his hands and comes straight towards the Null Guardian. The bomb explodes and the hammer hits it right on the head. It falls with a crying screech as it's knocked out. People from buoldings and roads close to the fight cheer Ben, and Zombozo's name. The two of them come down and are bombarded with fans and news reporters. Tetrax looks down at them from the ship, angry that he doesn't get fame. ---- that day, a party is going on for Zombozo's birthday at the Plumber Base. Everyone is there: Ben, Animo, SevenSeven, Azmuth, Frightwig and other people. Tetrax, however is nowhere to be seen in the fun. The scene shifts to him in a small room, not far from the party. Tertrax: That damn Zombozo. Ever since he decided to join the Plumbers, I've been sitting in the sidelines. He's gotten promotion, fame, fortune and fangirls. It's time I do something about this. looks at a round tracking device, spray paints it blue and puts it in a gift box. He walks over to the people celebrating Zombozo's birthday. Tetrax: Hey Zombozo! Happy Birthday! I got something for you pal! Zombozo: Gasping you got something for me? You're the best! I thought you'd forget! Tetrax: How could I forget my friend's birthday! Now come on, open it! The anticipation is killing me. opens the gift up and it looks like a new clown nose to him and everyone else. Zombozo: You got me a new clown nose? Tetrax Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You really are my best friend! Tetrax: teeth And you're my best friend too, Zombozo! ---- scene then transitions to it being night time, and everyone in the Plumber base is getting ready for bed. Zombozo, in his little clown pajamas, puts on the tracking device Tetrax gave him, and gets in bed. Zombozo: Tetrax really is a good guy. [Zombozo then goes to sleep, and Tetrax watches from outside Zombozo's room. He laughs evilly as he sneaks to his room. ---- [The scene then transitions to it being sometime next morning. Zombozo is walking through the cities of Bellwood, until he is stopped and dragged into an alleyway. Zombozo looks up to see he doesn't recognize. That person, to us, is Vilgax. Zombozo: Who... who are you? Why are you here? Vilgax: I have come for you, Herbert J. Zomboni. Zombozo: How do you know my full name! Are you a villain? If so, be prepared to face the power of Zombozo, Ben 23 and Tetrax! reaches for his communicator, but Vilgax grabs it with a tentacle and crushes it. Vilgax: That won't be necessary. Your puny Ben Tennyson from this dimension is right here. steps out of the way for Zombozo to see Ben 23, bloody and bruised, unconscious on the ground. Zombozo gasps Zombozo: Ben! No! Vilgax: Take any steps, make any moves, and you'll end up like him... only dead. Zombozo: No... I know Tetrax will come here! He'll save us. Tetrax: On the contrary Zombozo. It was I who set this "business meeting" up. turns around to see Tetrax with his hands in a hammer shape. Zombozo: Tetrax? This was all you? But... why? Tetrax: Because. I was supposed to get the fame. The fortune! The girls! But you... you stepped in and stole my spotlight! And that little gift I got you, is a tracking device. This is your last time working with us, Zombozo. Let me be the one to say with so much pride... knocks Zombozo out with his diamond hammers. Tetrax: ... you're fired. [Tetrax nods, grabs Ben 23, and leaves. Vilgax picks up Zombozo and goes through a portal, leading him to Mad Ben's Dimension. Mad Ben: Bowing Welcome back M'lord. Ye got a new runt for me ta kill? Vilgax: Quite the opposite, Tennyson. He'll be staying here as a permanent prisoner. Give him no mercy. But if I see a dead clown corpse, your life will be on the line. Got that? Mad Ben: Yessir. I'll take good care of 'im. leaves through another portal. Mad Ben drags Zombozo to a cell and leaves him there. Zombozo: Narrating From that day forward, I was here as a prisoner. I think three months after, Argit came. And then three months after that, here we are. OF FLASHBACK looks at Zombozo, sad Yellow: Zombozo... I'm so sorry... Zombozo: Don't be... it's not your fault. But I swear one day I will defeat Vilgax with you, Argit, Helen, Inferno and others who decide to help. And I'll get my revenge on Tetrax. Yellow: I promise you I'll help. at Argit. Hey, you've been quiet. Wanna tell your story? screen cuts to black with the text "To Be Continued" and the credits roll. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Zombozo's backstory is revealed. Minor Events *All 23rd Characters make their debut: Ben 23, Tetrax, SevenSeven, Dr. Animo, Frightwig and Azmuth. Characters *Yellow *Zombozo *Argit *Ben 23 *SevenSeven (23rd Dimension) *Azmuth (23rd Dimension) *Frightwig (23rd Dimension) *Dr. Animo (23rd Dimension) Villains *Tetrax (23rd Dimension) *Vilgax *Null Guardian (23rd Dimension) Aliens Used *Vomit Man Trivia *Ben 23's Vomit Man was appeared in Ben 10 Omniverse Category:Episodes